


A Simple Switch, Can Find You Love

by Blackrayvn



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale & Crowley Switch, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley's Eyes (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, One True Pairing, Quote: We're On Our Own Side (Good Omens), True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Armaggedon has been Thwarted.Sheer FluffanutterCrowley and Aziraphale go backto his flat seeing as the bookshopis gone.Upon waking they find themselvesin the other body.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Simple Switch, Can Find You Love

**Author's Note:**

> No worries this just sheer fluff!

**A Simple Switch Can Find You Love**

**[Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5KjrDx2RGvutMcwXlApRH2) [ For A Switch - Please Click For Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5KjrDx2RGvutMcwXlApRH2) **

Aziraphale had taken Crowley's hand in his, there was no thought, he just did as they were driven to Crowley's flat on a bus that had no business being where it was, a small demonic miracle, with what power Crowley had left. Both an angel and a demon were exhausted, too tired to hide their wings away, plus for some reason, they couldn't figure out yet why their wings were heavier. Aziraphale used what little power he had left, blinding humans from seeing them.

Having used everything they had left in them to stop the end, Crowley and Aziraphale leaned on the other to make it into Crowley's apartment. A nervous laugh escaped Aziraphale, his first time there, and as much as he would have loved to see everything, actual sleep was calling him for one of the first times he had ever needed it. Crowley's eyes were slowly closing as they stumbled into Crowley's bedroom.

Crowley crawled into his bed first, opening his arms to Aziraphale to join him on his oversized bed, thinking Aziraphale would crawl onto the other side. They both needed the other on this night just for comfort. For companionship, they had created a new side, one for the humans and themselves, not even intentionally meaning to do so, they were now protectors and angels of the humans.

Aziraphale took Crowley's open arms as an invitation, which it was, but Crowley wasn't expecting for Aziraphale to crawl into bed and curl up on him. Aziraphale looked at Crowley, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek had Crowley blush, and clearing his throat. Aziraphale draped his arm over Crowley's chest, his eyes closing as soon as he could feel Crowley's heart beating.

Aziraphale had fallen asleep quickly on Crowley's chest, his head had gotten heavy, his eyes closing for the first time since before the wall. An apocalypse thwarted, both exhausted, it took all they had between the two of them to stop it, save a child that had no choice, and somehow they both still managed not to admit anything to each other.

Crowley watched as Aziraphale fell asleep, smiling watching his blue eyes shut, something he had never seen his angel do, but now, on their own side, Crowley could watch, could love him this close, not from a mile away, not just a dream, but this could be a reality. Letting his head rest on top of Aziraphale's, Crowley slept, feeling the warmth of Aziraphale wrapped around him, feeling the weight of his angel sleeping against him.

If a demon could have Heaven, this was it, and it was as close to Heaven as Crowley thought he would ever get, and this well, this was enough. Without meaning to Crowley entangled his fingers with Aziraphale's, sleep had taken them both, but like all things, dreams and sleep must come to an end, as sunrise started to filter in through Crowley's windows.

Aziraphale was the first to wake; sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, he felt different, somehow lighter. Perhaps the weight of stopping the apocalypse from happening all together was a weight worth losing. With a sigh, he turned to look at Crowley only to find himself looking at himself.

Falling off the bed backward where they had fallen asleep, holding on to one another for comfort, for love maybe. Now though, as Aziraphale hit the floor, Crowley was startled awake, hearing the squeak and thud. Looking over the side of the bed, Crowley found himself looking up at him.

Crowley reached out to touch his own face, holding back a squeak of his own. Was this punishment? Had God taken it upon herself to punish Crowley even more than having her loved ripped from him, but why would she do this to Aziraphale. Oh no, he had done something to hurt his angel, he cursed him, to walk Earth looking like him.

Aziraphale could feel the panic flowing off of Crowley, quickly gathering himself on shaky legs that weren't his Aziraphale crawled back up onto the bed, pulling Crowley against his chest. What an odd angle to be this tall and thin, Aziraphale most certainly liked his own body far more, but for now, he needed to calm his serpent before he did anything to Aziraphale's corporation.

"Crowley calm down; it'll be fine."

Aziraphale choked back a worrying sound, hearing Crowley's voice trying to calm him, as it usually it did; for some reason, this time, it wasn't relaxing; it upset him.

"Aziraphale, what did we do, why are you me, why am I you, is this her doing?"

Crowley panicked a bit; he was the one that stopped time from happening, enough to throw the playing field askew. Then as if God herself calmed Aziraphale, a singular thought popped into his head, her voice reminded him.

"Crowley, Crowley...oh, Agnes Nutter, what, where is that paper?"

Aziraphale hopped off the bed, dropping to his knees with a loud and resounding thud, not knowing how to work Crowley's body yet.

"Oi, Angel, don't break me."

"How do you move? I feel all slithery."

"I was a snake Aziraphale; somethings don't change."

Aziraphale laughed with Crowley's voice, somehow now it was calming, Aziraphale knew it, this was her doing. How else could this happen?

"Crowley, don't you see, pick our faces wisely. It's an out, it's her saving grace, she switched us, Crowley!"

Crowley looked at Aziraphale as though he had lost his mind but listened to him; maybe the angel was onto something.

"Okay, I'm listening."

Aziraphale found the paper and, holding on to things here and there, he made it back to the bed, pulling himself with the help of Crowley back into it.

"Look Crowley, you see, Agnes Nutter, this fell from the book. Choose your faces wisely. We are switched, Crowley. I can go to Hell for you, and you can go to Heaven for me. You know they aren't going to take what we did lying down, we'll just have to practice being the other!"

Crowley looked at Aziraphale like he had lost his mind.

"There is absolutely no fucking way I am letting you go to Hell, Aziraphale!.. Don't even ask me to do this; I won't. I cant."

"Crowley, we have too; if Hell takes you, they are going to use Holy water on you, you won't just be discorporated, you'll be gone for real, for always. I can't live with that, I can't live without you."

Crowley watched as Aziraphale looked down into hands that weren't his. Watched as tears, he could never cry, left his cursed eyes, eyes that until this moment, Crowley didn't realize how many times that Aziraphale had said he loved them.

Love, a word that Aziraphale had used on so many occasions where he was concerned that he stopped noticing. Never truly taking in how the meaning of that word meant more than Crowley realized. Reaching over, Crowley tilted Aziraphale's chin up, still finding it weird too look into his own eyes, but probably just as odd to look into Aziraphale's own.

Wiping his thumb over the tears that flowed from Aziraphale.

"Aziraphale, why are you crying? I just can't ask you to do this, to risk yourself like that. Seeing you lose yourself for me, a lowly demon, I couldn't ask that of you."

Aziraphale frowned at Crowley's, his eyes narrowing, and even though the eyes were not his, they still lit aflame.

"How can you say that Crowley, how can you think I think so lowly of you. I can't lose you, Crowley, you mean, well, you mean everything to me."

Aziraphale sobbed, covering his mouth as though trying to prevent the words from leaving it. Crowley took his hands and pulled Aziraphale's away from his mouth. He wanted to hear the words, words that he never entertained would be said to him.

"Tell me, Aziraphale, why should I let you go? Why this, why not just let me be taken and pay for both of us."

"How can you think so little of us? Why would, how could you..."

Aziraphale sobbed back tears before trying to speak again.

"You daft serpent, because I have loved you through everything, from the day you scaled the wall and stood beside me, to everything in between and after. I have loved you, denied you, been hurtful all in the ways of trying to keep you alive. So Heaven couldn't use me against you, and Hell couldn't hurt you."

Crowley just sat there, his hand hanging in mid-air, his mouth slightly agape. Words, he had heard words and words well, words made sentences, and Aziraphale just used every word that stopped his mind from working. Suddenly he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, could hear a ringing in his ears as the blood flowed freely again.

Aziraphale sat there wondering if he had said too much, it was far more than he intended to say, but it felt so perfect to get it out, to know that even if they were ended, Aziraphale knew Crowley would go out of existence knowing he was loved. Loved as purely as any being could, he was an angel, a being of love itself, and his heart had been won by a demon.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, biting his lower lip, starting to fidget, and realized he was still sitting there like a statute. Reaching out, Crowley pulled Aziraphale into his arms, letting tears fall from his eyes; it was okay. He didn't have to hide here, not with his angel in his arms, knowing what he knew now.

"Angel, my angel. I have loved you since Heaven, I remember you. You didn't fall, so you were given the gift of forgetting all of us that did."

Aziraphale gasped, looking up at him.

"You helped me make the stars, Aziraphale, it has always been you, now and then. I love you, my heart was always yours even then, even now."

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, not believing the words he was hearing from Crowley. He had always been Crowleys, the realization of six thousand years of Crowley knowing who he was and not being to say anything, not that Aziraphale was even sure he would have believed.

All those countless refusals. Calling Crowley a demon, and keeping love from him, the one thing he wanted. Giving him Holy Water, oh god, what he did for all those years thinking he was protecting Crowley was only, was only breaking him. Breaking a pure heart as far as Aziraphale was concerned, and he was the reason it was breaking.

Aziraphale tightened his arms around Crowley, hiding his face against his own shoulder, trying to breathe in the air he didn't need. Crowley held him as though he had done no wrong, just a shaking, trembling breath of being able to let all that knowledge out; he broke no rule Aziraphale had said the words first.

Suddenly surrounding them golden light, the love of God filled them both looking around them as the gold turned into threads, weaving its way around them, an iridescent black thread, cool as it touched them, joined the golden thread, almost dancing within the other.

Crowley and Aziraphale watched, feeling a calmness that it brought them both. Reaching out, both touched it, something that both vaguely remembered from long ago, until it went through both of them, touching their hearts, binding them, bonding them.

Eyes closed, as their physical forms dropped to the bed, sleeping a sleep that allowed for their true forms to leave and join in the nether. There, in front of Crowley, looking around for him, was his angel. Bright beautiful, filled with eyes, but these eyes were looking for their love as though they had been lost for thousands of years.

Crowley carefully caught up to Aziraphale, touching him gently on his shoulder, turning him. Eyes that had been blinded could see again; they could see their mate from a time before time, before stars, before Heaven itself. They had been made as one, but separated later by God into two beings, bonded by a soul, their immortal soul.

Each had their own job, Aziraphale commanded armies of angels, and Crowley had gone by a different name back then, and Aziraphale remembered, Zerachiel. Crowley smiled, but speaking within the other's head, words weren't needed, they knew.

Within Zerachiel's head, he could hear Aziraphale call him Crowley; it was what he had known for over six thousand years and now wasn't going to change that. Memories flooded Aziraphale, everything that was taken away from him, his Crowley.

Crowley pulled Aziraphale into the black mist that floated around him, iridescent scales touched his temples, his wrists, and the most delicate skin had beautiful scales. As Aziraphale watched him, Crowley was the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

Both finally able to wrap around the other, but it was Aziraphale who pulled Crowley into a kiss, a kiss that was far too long waited for. The more he remembered, the deeper Aziraphale kissed him. The world around them both shifted, and the golden threads wrapped around them now connecting them again.

Just as the golden thread reconnected them for all eternity, they awoke on the bed looking up at the ceiling, both panting, not moving. Debating if what just happened indeed happened. Turning their heads towards each other, they smiled, looking at one another. They were back in their own bodies; they had an understanding of how to switch now.

For a while, they simply stayed there holding hands, looking at the other remembering everything. The first time they saw the other, sneaking peeks at the other as they worked, how happy God had been with them, until the fall, until Crowley asked one too many questions.

Remember how Aziraphale had grabbed onto Crowley, not letting go of him even as the hellfire and flames took Crowley, Aziraphale wouldn't let go. The singular burn scar on his arm, the burn on his ankle, the reason for his missing set of wings for someone of his choir.

It was God that pulled him back as Crowley let go of him, remember the screams from both until all was silent, and God took away his memories. Aziraphale didn't know if he was angry or thankful right now for giving them back. Grateful, he finally decided on; it wasn't bad; it wasn't good, but it was what he felt right now.

Aziraphale was the first to break the silence, finally able to ground himself enough to actually remember words. Sitting up, Aziraphale had long forgotten to hide their wings. Looking at Crowley as he sat up, Aziraphale could only smile; he could see why their wings felt heavier. Aziraphale pointed to Crowley's wings with a smile.

"Our own side Crowley."

Crowley opened his wings, looking at them from side to side, getting to his knees, he reached out for Aziraphale's, who spread his wings fully, they matched. There was no white or black wings; this was different, just as they had their own side, they had their own wings as well. Both looked upon the others, each carried six sets of wings, varying between the color of the night skies and the purest of clouds dusted in stardust that shimmered and moved as they moved their wings.

Neither one really knew how much time had passed as they looked and touched the others wings. Trying to balance the new amount of weight and the strength their wings held. Far more beautiful than they used to be, and these wings were their own, to protect and defend humanity and each other.

"Crowley, my love, we have to do this. If we don't, none of this matters. We will just stop existing, and I will not lose you again."

"Crowley looked up at the ceiling knowing Aziraphale was right. They had too, there was no other way of protecting Aziraphale."

Squeezing Aziraphale's hand Crowley sat up, nodding; he pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. Aziraphale watched, horror-struck him; how many times did Crowley do this to comfort himself when Aziraphale wasn't there or had pushed him away.

How many times had Aziraphale done this to Crowley? He could feel his heartbreaking as if by magick Crowley could feel it too. He turned to look at Aziraphale, whose hand was over his heart, holding it, he looked at Crowley.

"I can't ask you to do this. I can't handle this, I feel like I am breaking Crowley."

Crowley went to him, placing his hand over Aziraphale's, feeling a joined heart. Both could feel the beating of their heart, could feel the breaking.

"You aren't asking me anymore, Aziraphale, if you go, I go; if you aren't here any more than I have no place here either. I would sit alone in your stuffy bookshop, and just be there till time itself stops and swallows me whole."

Aziraphale sobbed, wrapping his arms around Crowley's neck, they both felt the world shift, felt their bodies go askew. They didn't need to look at the other; there was no need to discover what they already knew had happened. They had both agreed without words to be the other, to protect what was theirs. Each other.

For the rest of that day and almost all of the night, they practiced being the other. Aziraphale almost fell off the bed laughing as Crowley made his best impression of a fussy angel; he wasn't wrong but a touch dramatic. Crowley had smothered Aziraphale up against a wall kissing him senseless as he tried to be Crowley. It was all together overly sensationalized.

Finally asleep, Aziraphale woke the next morning, looking into the mirror across from the bed. Looking back at him was Crowley or a semblance of him that Aziraphale was currently occupying. Wrapping his arms around himself, he hugged the corporation that he loved so dearly.

Looking around the room, he found Crowley was already gone; he had already left, but that was the plan. Aziraphale gasped, knowing he hadn't said goodbye, or that he loved him. Jumping out of bed and sliding and squeezing his way into Crowleys all too-tight pants, Aziraphale ran out the door, forsaking breakfast altogether.

There was the Bentley, perfectly parked, perfectly Crowley; he couldn't use that. He had no idea how to drive that. Flagging down the closest cab, Aziraphale hopped in, telling the driver to get to the park quickly. It was taking far too long, a little miracle later, the driver pulled up, not entirely sure how he got there.

Aziraphale tossed money at the driver, granting a quick miracle of a happy life; jumping out of the car, he ran as fast as Crowley's limbs would take him. Where was he? He said the park didn't he, oh God had they already found him, was he gone. Panic struck him, forcing him to run that much faster.

There he saw his platinum curls from where he was, sprinting, he snapped his fingers stopping time for all of a few minutes. Arms wrapped around Crowley's neck, finding himself assaulted by much-loved angel kisses, and one that took the breath from his body.

Crowley looked at him.

"Are you okay, was rather unexpected; best back up, I can hide us for a moment or give us away."

"I'm fine, I couldn't let you go without saying I love you and goo.."

Crowley put his finger on Aziraphale's lips.

"Don't say it, we're going to be fine."

Aziraphale had been crying, afraid he wouldn't be able to tell Crowley one last time. Crowley smiled and with a quick snap and a look around, fixed Aziraphale.

"You've made a right mess of me, angel, do take care, demons don't cry."

Aziraphale nodded, ordering from the trolly. Looking around for any sign and seeing nothing, Aziraphale heard something turning just in time to see Crowley being hauled away by those bad angels. Screw the plan, screw everything, they weren't going to hurt his Crowley, never again.

Aziraphale ran for Crowley, as a metal crowbar came down across his head, dropping him to the ground. Crowley watched from Aziraphale's body and started to struggle; this was their side; they couldn't have his angel.

Crowley saw his angel still try to get to him, he stopped struggling knowing that they couldn't screw this up. He would have to let Hell take him and give himself over to Heaven; either way, Crowley knew he was loved. That alone gave him the strength to see this through.

Aziraphale was walked through Hell, acting as close to Crowley as he could, reminding himself, demons don't cry, and Crowley was a right ass to everyone but him. While in Heaven, Crowley played his best Aziraphale, other than asking for a snack, Crowley pulled off the overly polite and fussy angel, all the things he loved about him.

Both played the other perfectly, while as if in sync, as though they could hear each other...In their minds, they both thought...

~Fear Him...~

As Crowley spit flames at the Archangels, Aziraphale splashed Holy Water at the demons, scaring Beelzebub into silence, only nodding as Aziraphale threatened them to leave him and his angel alone. Michael handing over a towel, Aziraphale getting out of the water, but leaving himself wet, added protection as he got the Hell out of Hell.

Crowley walked out of Heaven like he owned it, waiting for his angel to come up from Hell, please let him be okay. Hearing the telltale sign of someone coming up, Crowley looked out of the elevator; Aziraphale fell out of the elevator wet and trying to get Crowley's clothes on.

Crowley had to look away from Aziraphale as he held back a laugh, simply reaching out for him, he pulled them out of the building, and with a snap, as Heaven and Hell watched, an angel and a demon disappeared from their view, starting a new life together on their own side.


End file.
